


First Aid Translations

by konachii



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konachii/pseuds/konachii
Summary: Short drabble inspired by this tweet from Dardoch:"i think flame is reading first aid translations he keeps saying "where does it hurt" and "does anyone know CPR" .. Wutface"





	First Aid Translations

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this is set around the beginning of Season 7, when Dardoch was still on Immortals.

“Where does it hurt?” Flame was sitting in the Immortals’ game room, tapping his pen absently against the desk. Scrims were over for the day, and the only other person left was Josh, sitting in a long queue time the last he’d checked. “Where… does… it… hurt?” he repeated the words slowly, as if committing them to memory. 

“Hey! Josh!” His chair creaked as he swiveled it to face his jungler. Josh removed his headphones and pretended like he hadn’t been listening in on his toplaner practicing English for the past 5 minutes and intermittently snickering into his hand.

“Yes?” he asked, putting on an innocent face.

“Help me!” Flame demanded. 

“With… what?” Josh asked, honestly confused. 

“Where does it hurt?” Flame asked him, words confident despite the ever-present accent whenever he spoke in English. Josh stared quizzically at him. Flame sighed, irritated, then pushed his chair back and strode over to him. 

“Does it hurt… your head?” he asked, slowly, and pointed one finger at Josh’s forehead. Josh pressed his lips together to keep them from curling up into a smile as understanding dawned on him. 

“Nope.” 

Flame nodded seriously. “Ok. Does it hurt… your arm? Arm?” He repeated the last word for confirmation, gesturing animatedly at Josh’s arm.

“Uh, yeah, that’s right,” Josh said obligingly. “And no.”

“Ok…. Does it hurt your leg?” Josh looked at him deadpan, wondering if Flame was seriously going to ask him about every body part he’d somehow managed to learn to say in English. In spite of himself though, he couldn’t turn down that earnest face. He shook his head.

“Does it hurt… your heart?” and he poked his finger into the center of Josh’s chest. Josh in turn, widened his eyes and clutched his chest, feigning a heart attack.

“Oh!” Flame’s eyes widened dramatically. “No! No! I will… I will…” He turned abruptly and snatched his reading material off the desk. 

"Does... anyone.. know... _C-P-R!_ " At this, Josh lost it.

“Purrease remain… _carrm_!” he said, grabbing Josh by the shoulder and shaking him violently, only increasing the wheezing from his already incapacitated jungler. “I will… _carr_ … 9-1-1!” Each word was louder than the last, so that by the end he was practically shouting, accent even thicker than usual. Finally Flame abandoned the attempt and both of them succumbed to laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time posting :) Hope you like it! I don't have any long works, but I've been sitting on several short works/drabbles, so let me know if it's any good!


End file.
